


Final Request

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel makes a request for Sebastian regarding how he will devour his soul.





	Final Request

Ciel stood calmly, watching the demon loom before him. While their little game of chess might've extended the deal, it was now over. Sebastian had won, and was here to collect. 

He didn't expect leniency; he didn't ask for it.

"I have a request," Ciel said.

"Oh?"

"Take my soul by kissing me."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he observed the boy, searching for any signs of manipulation. But his calm demeanour only indicated curiosity.

"Very well," Sebastian said, coming closer and putting his hand on Ciel's cheek.

He leaned forward, and they were both lost in the sensation.

Breaking away, Sebastian tried to collect himself. "I can't do it," he breathed out. Ciel looked confused.

Finally, anger registered on Sebastian as he made for the door. "After all these years of servitude... do you have any idea who I _am_?! To be influenced by a mere boy-"

Ciel leapt forward, hugging him from behind. "Hey. Shut up," he said smilingly, gratitude shining through his eyes.

Sebastian turned around, and his anger drained. He smirked, and leant forward for another kiss.


End file.
